venetica_scarlettfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lallyhan
Willkommen! Hi Lallyhan - wir freuen uns, dass VENETICA Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Hallo nicht-angemeldeter-Benutzer Wenn du hier im Wiki mitarbeitest, dann unterschreibe deine Beiträge mit 3 Tilden. Klicke bei Signatur die Wellen (Tilden)an - Danke. Das gilt auch für nicht registrierte Benutzer. Lallyhan 15:43, 13. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Melde dich doch an. Schön das du mitmachst. Eine Kategorie:Personen ist schon vorhanden und zwar unter Kategorie:NPC Lallyhan 14:13, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Es ist unbedingt notwendig, das was zur Personenbeschreibung und was zur Queste gehört, getrennt aufgeführt wird. Nichts gegen Erweiterungen eines Artikels, aber bitte dort unterbringen, wo es hingehört. Der Untote Fürst ist eine Queste und die Fürstin der Derwisch Assassine ist eine Personenbeschreibung. Der Kampf ist nun doppelt erläutert. Entweder wir nehmen es aus der Queste raus oder bei der Fürstin, oder erwähnen es nur bei dem einen oder anderen Teil. Was meinst DU?? --Lallyhan 19:32, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Habe beides zusammengefasst in der Queste: Der Untote Fürst. Melde dich doch mal hier!!! Ich freue mich das du da bist. Lallyhan 17:08, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Windows 7 Hallo Zarathustra01 Komplett meine ganzen Spiele sind weg, egal ob DRSA oder Venetica. Bin zwar wieder online muss aber erst wieder alles installieren. Du bist ja ganz gut am werkeln hier.--Lallyhan 09:06, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wie hast du denn das geschafft? Jedenfalls mein herzlichestes Beileid. Zarathustra01 09:23, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das war ganz einfach. Wollte per Diskette in den DOS Modus und VISTA schrieb dann wohl irgend was wohin das nur noch von Diskette Vista zu starten wäre. Habe dann Vista neu aufgespielt, aber alles was im eigenen Ordner war, hat mir das Programm gelöscht. --Lallyhan 09:41, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :DOSen Modus...? Was willst denn damit? Reicht die virtuelle DOS Umgebung von Windows nicht aus? Habe Vista selbst nie verwendet, kann daher zu dessen Bootverhalten nicht viel sagen, hört sich aber sehr merkwürdig an, mit dem geänderten Bootsektor. Das kann man mit der Win 7 DVD glaub ich auch korrigieren... aber jetz isses ja zu spät. :Arbeite in der IT, daher kenne ich mich mit XP und WIn 7 ganz gut aus. Du scheint aber das schwierigste bereits hinter dir zu haben. FAT und FAT32 sollte man bei Windows vermeiden und nur NTFS verwenden, außer du hast noch andere nicht Windows betriebssysteme auf deim PC. NTFS is natürlich auch nicht perfekt, aber es ist sehr viel besser als irgendein FAT. :Normale Dateien sind in 32bit und 64bit Betriebssystemen gleich, nur Programme unterscheiden sich (du kannst kein 64bit Programm auf 32bit Betr. Sys starten, umgekehrt aber schon). Daher solltest du keine Probleme mit den Saves haben, wenn du sie richtig kopierst. Jedenfalls viel Glück mit der restlichen Arbeit. Zarathustra01 09:52, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke für den Tipp. Jahrelang VISTA. Wurde Zeit für eine Änderung. Mit ScummVM habe ich wieder Monkey Island spielen können. War echt schön. War... ist ja alles weg. Möglich mt W7. Instaliiere gerade Venetica. Mal sehen was noch lebt :-)) Zarathustra01 habe ich ein "Glück" hatte mein WinOLD zufällig und sinnigerweise auf ex.Festplatte gesichert und da habe ich alles an Saves von DSA - Venetica wiedergefunden. Auf gehts Scarlett! --Lallyhan 12:47, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Da hast du wirklich viel Glück gehabt. Ein Freund von mir hat ein T-Shirt mit dem passenden Spruch: "If you see me laughing, you better have a backup!" Zarathustra01 09:03, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Hallo! Ich habe versucht, dir ein schönes Hintergrundbild zu erstellen, um Besuchern gleich zu zeigen um was es hier geht :) Bei Fragen oder Anregungen auf meiner Diskussionsseite nachhaken. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 11:20, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, echt toll. Gefällt mir sehr gut ++++ Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Wiki? Ist Herzblut drin. Hoffe mal auf Mitstreiter! Lallyhan 20:39, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich find es ganz nett - darum hau ich auch gerade bisschen Werbung für rein. :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 10:13, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) KATEGORIEN Wer kann die Gegenstände, Waffen usw. aufführen und in die vorhandenen Kategorien einbringen? Wenn du unter " VENETICA Wikia durchsuchen" Kategorie: eingibst, listet das Programm ALLE Kategorieseiten auf. Dann siehst du welche Kategorien vorhanden sind. Zuviele Kategorien machen das Wiki unübersichtlich. Lallyhan 17:46, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC). :Ich ziehe zu viele vor zu wenige Kategorien, solange es ein Inhaltsverzeichnis (oder ähnlcihes gibt), das sie sinnvoll zusammenbringt. Zarathustra01 10:08, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ha, sehr gut. Weiß ich selber nicht mehr. Habe eine "schöpferische " Pause hier eingelegt. Mache aber bald wieder weiter mit den Gegenständen und den Schätzen. Muss ich selber nachsehen. Lallyhan 14:18, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Startseite des Wikias Die Startseite des Venetica Wikias sieht zwar gut aus, bietet aber kaum Informationen und Hilfe zum Spiel. Wäre es daher sinnvoll, wie im Drakensang wikia die wichtigsten Kategorien (wie Quests, Schauplätze und Gegenstände) dort zu zeigen? Ich kenne leider kaum hier verwendete Kategorien, daher könnte ich die Tage mal alle durchgehen und eine Liste hier einfügen, welche ich für sinnvoll erachten würde. Zarathustra01 10:06, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gerne. Das obere Video müsste man dann möglicherweise verschieben.Lallyhan 14:20, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Mods Du hast auch einige Zeit in modden gesteckt. Dazu hätte ich ein paar fragen. 1. Rüstungen bestehen ja aus Texturen und Meshes (Drahtgittermodell ist glaub ich die beste Übersetzung). Die Meshes geben im Prinzip die Form vor. Kann man auch die Meshes von Rüstungen und Klamotten tauschen? Beispiel: Könnte ich die Lederrüstung zu 100% wie einen Plattenpanzer aussehen lassen (nicht nur die Farben ändern)? 2. Kann ich durch umbennenen die Texturen von Rüstungen durch die von anderen ersetzen? Wenn ja, gibt es eine Namensliste? 3. Findet man das Festtagskleid irgendwo im Spiel? Zarathustra01 12:40, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) * Zu1) Ganz ehrlich... keine Ahnung. Ich habe nie die Kleidungen als ganzes verändert. Es gibt da einige Möglichkeiten über Textmod, aber das habe ich nicht gemacht. * Zu2) "Schulterzucken" * Zu3) Nein das Festkleid gibt es nicht im Spiel. Nur am Anfang hat Scarlett es. Wenn sie auf Standartkleidung umrüstet, ist das Festkleid nicht mehr vorhanden, leider. Es ist ja auch total zerfetzt. thumb|left * Schade nur das sowas wie: Der stumme Alrik oder Händler nicht in Venetica einfügbar sind. Habe jedenfalls nichts, nirgendwo gefunden--Lallyhan 14:56, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die schnellen Antworten. Wenn ich den cheat für Ausrüstung benutze ist das Kleid also auch nicht dabei...? * Nein, nur in meinen eigenen Kreationen. Ich habe die eigenhändig ( außer die Kleidung, die bei den MODS darauf hinweisen als Link ) und mit dem besagten Programm verändert. Die Nude Kleidung, die ist nicht von mir, und taucht nur ganz dezent mal auf (Panzerrüstung Bauchfrei) Wie kann ich dir die *.dds Dateien rüberbeamen?Lallyhan 17:02, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) ::1. Die "bauchfreie" Variante intessiert mich auch nicht wirklich. Ich finde es in Spielen einfach nur albern, wenn man so rumläuft. Für Leute in der Pupertät ist sowas vielleicht "geil", aber ich stehe ich über solchen Dingen. Wobei sowas oft der Anfang von anderen potentiell guten Mods ist, da der durchführende sehr viel an Modellen im Spiel modizifieren muss, wenn kein entsprechendes Körper Modell im Spiel vorhanden ist. ::3. Gibt es auf der Seite mit dem Texturen mod noch andere mods? Irgendwie finde ich dort keine. ::4. Grad in nem Forum gelesen, dass man Modelle mit Texmod tauschen kann. Damit müsste es also möglich sein, eienr Kopie der Lederrüstung z.B. das Modell des Kleides zu geben? ::5. Was genau machen deine DDS Dateien? ::6. Installiere ich sie so, wie bei Mod beschrieben? ::7. Du könntest sie z.B. als RAR oder ZIP Archiv bei einem Filehoster hochladen und den Link hier posten, oder es an folgende adresse schicken: wikia punkt comfielding at spamgourmet punkt de Zarathustra01 10:16, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Tauschen von Outfits Das Kleid vom Anfang ist allerdings etwas komplizierter (heißt "char_dress", OHNE hero im Namen), da der Rock davon ein anderes Bewegungsmuster verwendet, als die meisten Outfits (wird in der 3d Modellierung durch ein "Skelett" realisiert). Oberhalb des "meshes" Ordners gibt es einen "Skeleton" ordner, vielleicht klappt es wenn man das Skelett des Kleids auf gleiche Art umbenennt/kopiert, wie die Mesh Datei. Ich meld mich nochmal, wenn ichs getestet habe. Zarathustra01 07:26, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Um Scarletts Haut so zu lassen wie sie ist, nur das Kleidungstück mit dem Lasso umfahren. Dann kannst du nur das Kleidungsstück verändern. Jedenfalls klappt das gut mit Paint Shop Pro nach der Umwandlung von der DDS in die JPG Datei mit dem DDS Converter. Danach wandle ich wieder mit dem DDS Coverter zurück. Ohja, Textmod habe ich auch, da habe ich Laras Sachen verändert. Für Scarlett habe ich da noch nichts gemacht. Bin mal gespannt auf dein Experiment, wenn's klappt wäre toll. Lallyhan 14:33, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Habe ein wenig experimentiert und verstehe jetzt die Problematik mit dem Kleid. Das mit dem Tauschen der Namen der meshes funktioniert ja wie gesagt. Der Rock des Kleides bleibt aber weiterhin starr. Dies liegt daran, dass es außer für den Schürhaken, einfach keine Bewegugnsabläufe für den Rock des Kleides programmiert wurden. Warum Scarlett's haut bei mir dann aber blau wird, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. Texmod zeigt sogar an, dass die richtige Textur geladen wurde, daher kann ich damit nix korrigieren... Weißt du zufällig, ob Venetica irgendwo einen Cache für Daten hat? Zarathustra01 20:07, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Der einzige Cache ist der zum speichern der Spielstände. Nein ich weiß nicht ob es so einen Cache hier gibt. --Lallyhan 20:19, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also meine Geduld für die blauen Texturen ist zu Ende. Komischerweise ist die Haut bei manchen Texturen in Orndung, wie bei den folgenden 3 Bildern zu sehen (Dateinamen entsrpechen den MESH Dateien, von denen die MOdelle stammen): thumb|left thumb|right thumb|center Hey, das ist doch gut! Ist das Scarlett, mal anders? Wegen dem Bild im Gebirgspass. Das eine ist San, eigentlich, mit Schwert. Echt gut. Die blaue Haut ist natürlich nicht erwünscht, aber sonst.... Respekt! Wie lange hast du da rumgeschustert? Nett wäre es wenn du dieses unter MOD auch einstellen würdest, mit Erklärung. Lallyhan 16:35, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC) Texturtausch: Zarathustra01, du must die Bider verkleinern, sonst mache ich es wenn du nix dagegen hast. Ich bin es Lallyhan 21:49, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Danke, dass du die Bilder kleiner gemacht hast, so siehts wirklcih besser aus. :Kannst du nen Textur Konverter empfehlen? Zarathustra01 09:03, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) So was: Texture Creator 1.2 ??? Ich habe mal gegoogelt. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung welcher gut ist. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Googeln kann ich selbst :D Da du aber viele texturen verändert hast, dachte ich du kennst ein cooles Prog dafür? Muss ja kein reiner Konverter sein, ein Bearbeiter geht natürlich auch. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kurioses & Lustiges Ich habe auch den Fehler begangen, diese Sachen nicht dort einzufügen. Habe deinen und meinen Fehler korrigiert und es dort beigefügt. --Lallyhan 21:21, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Dort und diese...? Was genau meinst du? * Die Sache mit dem "unter der Brücke zum Arsenalbezirk und das vom alten Schlot". * Außerdem verbessere mal den Sperr der scheienden Seelen in "schreienden Seelen um ;-)) * Äh wie nennt man um. Weiterleiten kenne ich. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Umbenennen direkt nicht direkt. Du kannst aber, wenn du auf einer Seite den Pfeil neber "bearbeiten" anklickst, "verschieben" auswählen. Damit wird der gesamte Inhalt der Seite unter dem neuen Namen abgelegt und auf der alten wird eine Weiterleitung auf die neue angelegt. Danach kann man die alte als Admin einfach löschen, so wie dus beim "scheienden Sperr" gemacht hast. Übrigens kannst du den "code" Abschnitt beim Spoiler Klapptext auch weglassen. Bestimmte Formatierungen, wie Überschriften scheinen darin nciht richtig zu funktionieren (hat nichts mit "code" zu tun). Zarathustra01 09:03, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hallo.. habe ich so übernommen von Gorbalad. Ok... wenn es anders besser ist. Lallyhan 09:41, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) PS: und schreibe endlich Seite: 400 :Naja die "code" Befehle haben für mich unüberschaubare Auswirkungen, daher wrüde ich sie vermeiden, wenn nicht notwendig. Außerdem sind sie unnützer Text. Ohne sie kriege ich die Spoiler auch direkt hingeschrieben, ohne sie rüber zu kopieren. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Waffen Icons und Fertigkeiten Die Icons aus Scarletts Inventar zu den Waffen, Schilde usw... würde ich gerne beifügen, genau wie bei der Kleidung. Ich hatte das schon bei einigen Waffen gemacht, damals :=). Würde dann alles was von dir fertig ist diese beifügen. Bei den Fertigkeiten sollte man Scarlett zaubern lassen, Screenshot schießen und Icons auch beifügen. Dann wäre das Inventar fast vollständig hier drin. Meine Liste der Stufenerehöhung muss ich noch wieder ran. Ist trockene Arbeit.Lallyhan 09:52, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Du wagst es, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, meine Beiträge zu editieren? Dafür wird dich die hinterhältigste, fieseste und gemeinste Strafe treffen, die ich mir ausdenken kann!!!!1111einseinseins /ironie :Wenn ich nicht grade auf arbeit wäre, würde ich es auch selbst machen. Aber so bleibts mir erspart, danke dass dus übernimmst. Könntest du bei der Gelegenheit auch die "ingame" Texte der Waffen ergänzen? :Gibts schon eine 100% fertige Fertigkeiten Seite, die man als Vorlage verwenden kann? Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Dann werde ich mal deine Seiten nachbearbeiten, Icons einfügen und Texte ergänzen. Hahaha! Das Böse kommt auf dunklen Pfaden :-)) aber erst wenn mein Grafikprogramm wieder funktionuckelt, W7 is with me. Fertikeiten sind nur teilweise erstellt worden. Oder habe ich die schon angefasst??? Gehe mal unter Erfahrung und Charakter. --Lallyhan 12:45, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Questliste Diese ist noch nicht vollständig. Ich könnte helfen diese zu vervollständigen. Samoht soolk 11:49, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Wer ist = ich ?? Ah sehe gersade = Samoht soolk. Bitte mit den Tilden unterschreiben. Was fehlt wo, welche Queste? Hilfe ist hier gerne gesehen. --Lallyhan 11:45, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Solls für jedes Quest ne eigene Seite geben? Genau genommen fehlen noch viele Querverweise, wie z.B. welche NPCs bei welchem Quest mitmachen, involvierte Waffen, Schätze, Monster etc.. Zarathustra01 12:12, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) So manche NPCs zeigen die Queste an mit der sie verknüpt sind, aber eben nicht alle. Monster sind da... überall.--Lallyhan 12:59, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Habe den gesamten Inhalt der Seite "Kategorie:Queste" nach Questen verschoben und eine Weiterleitung aktiviert. So ist es für neue Leute einfacher, die Quest Liste zu finden, da die Suchfunktion nur wirklich existierende Seiten vorschlägt, aber keine Kategorien. Zarathustra01 12:21, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ist Ok. Aber die Liste bleibt so. Jede Queste ist auch einzeln vorhanden. Brauchst ja nur anklicken ... hey die Questliste ist weg, die ganzen Questen, waren als Kategorie von A-Z unten aufgeführt. Die Kategorie muss wieder her, damit dort die Eintragungen erscheinen. Du musst das so wie bei den Schatzkarten machen, damit unten die Kategorie Seiten aufgefüht sind. Großer Fehler Dr. Jones. Soll ich das Rückholen ??? "Was nun"? sprach Zarathustra. --Lallyhan 12:39, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich habe mal die Questliste ergänzt um das Fehlende. Samoht soolk 13:01, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja ok... aber ist das "Geringere Übel" als Queste da oder auch so imaginär, wie die Banditenjagd, die nicht unbedingt sein muss. Kannst du dazu was ergänzen? Auftragerber soll Katze sein. Soll ich ein extra Abschnitt dort erstellen oder dieses dort so lassen? Ach ja chön das du hier bist --Lallyhan 13:25, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Alles Ergänzte muß noch noch in die Quests verarbeitet werden. Samoht soolk 13:44, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop Stop... auch wenn ich dir jetzt auf die Füße trete, es ist immer Banditenjagd im jeden Bezirk und soll auch so bleiben. Ich dachte ich hätte eine Queste übersehen. Heißt die wirklich so??? Wenn nicht retor, wenn ja mit Banditenjagd ergänzen --Lallyhan 13:54, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC) Die heißt so. Samoht soolk 13:57, 20. Mai 2011 (UTC)